Greek God High: Chapter 3
"Hey Don!" "What Zeus?" "I made the basketball team man!" "Awesome! I made the water polo thing too! It was Oceanus against me. Kicked him in the nuts and he got mad." "I wonder if Apollo made any of the teams." "Well, he got on mine." "Mine too. I wonder how he passed. I would've ran out of energy of I had to do that. I'll- oh s*** it's Kronos!" Kronos walked over and pushed some random freshman on the wall. "Gimme your lunch money, kid!" "No! I swear! I don't have any!" "Oh really!" Kronos flipped the poor kid upside down and shook him hard. Five golden drachmas rolled out. "Score!" "Kronos!" Rhea yelled. "What in the name of Hades are you doing?!" "Hey! Stop using my name like that!" Kronos stuttered, "I uh, I was, er, uh, giving this kid his lunch money. Yeah, that's what I was doing, uh, Rhea." Kronos gave the freshman his lunch money and disappeared into the bathroom. "Rhea," Zeus started, "is a great girl." "Yeah." Poseidon agreed. "She really is. I wonder how she came to like Kronos. What did his parents do to him? Add a little too much douchebaggery in the mix?" "Yeah, but there isn't too much douchebaggery, there's way too much in him." And the lunch bell rang. Two minutes later... Hermes grabbed his tray and shuffled over to the lunch lady, who gave him a New York deli platter. He then walked over to his friends, who reserved a table. "'Lo Hermes." Posedon said when he saw him. Hermes waved and then sat down. "What were you guys talking about outside?" Hermes asked. Zeus and Posedon answered, "Oh we were talking about what teams were on..." "And how Rhea is great..." "And how Kronos is the biggest douchebag in the school." "Oh Kronos is a douche right? Here's a pizza. I'll throw it." Hermes threw the pizza slice on Kronos's back. Kronos stood up and yelled, "Who the hell did this!?" Hermes pointed at Krios. "OH IT'S ON!" And Kronos threw his burger at him. "KRONOS! YOU FRICKIN DOUCHBAG!!!" Krios yelled, and he threw his sandwich at him. "Hey," Rhea said, "Stop this, we're all gonna get-" And then Hermes yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!!" Everyone shrugged and joined in. Aphrodite was at the girls' table, crying because all the food ruined her makeup. Athena was reading in the corner, reading The Lightning Thief, not noticing anything. Hephaestus built a catapult, and it was launching cold cuts at everyone. Demeter was freaking out under everyone, holding broccoli and carrots in her hand and yelling, "WHY! YOU GUYS ARE WASTING PRECIOUS VEGETABLES!" "Demeter, I'm gonna stop this." Hera said. She stood up and yelled, "HEY!!! LETS STOP!! STOP FIGHTING!!" Everyone stopped. They were all starting to eat normally when Dionysus came in with satyrs and centaurs and yelled, "PARTYYYYYY!!!!!!" He had a couple wine bottles and he yelled, "PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!!!!!!!! DRINK ALCHOHAL! IF ANYONE ASKS, IT WAS KRIOS!" And everyone started the food fight again. Then, a minute later, Principal Chaos appeared, in his pink bathrobe. "What the hell-" he said, and then he saw everyone food fighting. "Yes! Chaos!" And started to suck his thumb gleefully. Meanwhile, in the hall... "I can't believe these kids! They're practically bi***es!" "Hey, Gaea. Watch your language." "Okay guys, were coming here to eat, not argue." And all the teachers stepped in the luchroom. Back in the lunch room... Everyone was still food fighting. Krios had a cob of corn stuck up his butt. Artemis tied a few guys up on the wall. And Rhea and Hera were knocked out. "What happened!?" Chaos was gonna yell, but Tartarus said, "WHO STARTED THIS!!!" Aphrodite yelled, "HERMES STARTED IT!!!! LOOK AT MY MAKEUP!!! IT'S RUINED!!!" "HERMES, YOU'RE IN DETENTION FOR A WEEK!!! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE YOUR HEAD IF YOU DONT DO IT!!!" "Tartarus, what's the difference between you and a bucket of s***?" "WHAT!!!?" "The bucket!" Everyone laughed, except for the teachers. Tartarus ran to Hermes and grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall. "HERMES!!! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE YOUR HEAD IN DETENTION!!" "Tartarus,*cough* I already *cough* lost it." 'Read about detention and Nice Guys in the next chapter! ' Category:Greek God High Category:Illoras Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page